Harry Potter and the Pokemon Trainers
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Harry starts his fifth year at Hogwarts, but the year turned out unexpected, when Pokémon Trainers entered the school. Now Harry is on his way to be a Pokémon trainer himself. This story includes OCs and canon pairings, and is an alternate universe to the series that we know and love.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** This is a story that I have been wanting to write for a while. Even before I created an account here on . I know this premise has been done before, but I wanted to try my hand at it. The story takes place in Harry Potter's fifth year, and is going to be and Alternate Universe, so if there are any sequels to this, the story that we know will change to accommodate this alternate universe. This will be told in Harry's point of view. Sit back, and please enjoy this story.

**Characters:** (These are characters that will appear in the story that are from my Pokemon games. They are OCs.)

Athena: She has brown hair and green eyes. She is fifteen years old, and comes from the Johto region. Her starter was a Cyndaquil. Her family includes her mother, her aunts, her cousin Anubis, and her triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna.

Anubis: He has black hair and dark blue eyes, and is fifteen years old like his cousin Athena. He comes from the Johto region, and his starter was Chikorita. His family includes his mother, aunts, his cousin Athena, and his triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna.

Diana: She is eleven years old, and has black hair and green eyes. She has a mole under her left eye. Her starter was Chimchar, and she comes from the Sinnoh region. Her family includes her aunts, her brother Hades, her sister Luna, and her cousins Athena and Anubis.

Hades: He is eleven years old, and the second born of the triplets, as well as the only male. He has black hair and green eyes, with a mole under his left eye. His starter was a Chimchar and he comes from the Sinnoh region. His family includes his mother, his aunts, his sisters Diana and Luna, and Cousins Athena and Anubis.

Luna: She is eleven years old and the youngest of the triplets. She has black hair and green eyes, with a mole under her left eye. Her starter was Chimchar and she comes from the Sinnoh region. Her family includes her mother, aunts, her brother Hades, her sister Diana, and her Cousins Athena and Anubis.

Ares: She is sixteen years old and comes from the Unova region. She has dark brown hair and blue eyes. Her starter was Snivy. Her younger sister is Isis.

Zeus: He is sixteen years old, and comes from the Unova region. He has brown hair, and green eyes. His starter was Oshawott. He has a crush on Aries.

Isis: She is thirteen years old and comes from the Unova region. She has dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Her starter was an Oshawott. Her older sister is Ares.

Osirus: He is thirteen years old, and comes from the Unova region. He has light brown hair, and light blue eyes. His starter was Snivy.

Setsuna: She is twelve years old, and from the Kalos region. She his blonde with blue eyes. She is the older twin to Wolfram. Her starter was Froakie.

Wolfram: He is twelve years old and from the Kalos region. He is blonde with green eyes. His starter was Fennekin, and he is the younger twin to Setsuna.

**New Year, New Teachers**

Harry Potter sighed in relief when he saw the train to Hogwarts on September first, his summer had been crazy. He was escorted out of his house by a group called the Order of the Phoenix, and stayed at Grimmauld place with them along with the Weasleys and Hermione. It was his Godfather's home, and it was also where is Godfather was hiding out. He was the 'Boy who Lived,' because he survived a Dark Wizard's killing curse. The Wizard's name was Voldemort, and he had killed his parents as they defended him. Voldemort had returned and his followers were coming out of hiding to continue his rampage. The only thing was, that the Ministry of Magic did not believe him.

"Harry!" A voice called. "We found an empty compartment!"

Harry looked up and saw his best friend Ronald Weasley waving to him. Ron had bright red hair, blue eyes, and freckles. They contrasted to his own black hair, and green eyes. He caught his reflection in one of the train windows, and saw himself with glasses and a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. The scar was his link to Voldemort and would never disappear.

"Harry!" Ron's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Coming!" Harry replied.

"Honestly Ron!" A female voice scolded. "Yelling and waving your hand around like a lunatic is not going to get him up here faster."

Harry grinned at Hermione as she scolded Ron. She was his other best friend, and the oldest out of the three of them. She had brown bushy hair and brown eyes. Although neither one would admit it, Ron and Hermione cared for each other. Harry was just waiting for them to confess to each other already.

"Is Ickle Ronnekins being…" A voice began.

"…scolded by the Missus?" A second voice finished.

Harry looked up and saw Ron's older twin brothers Fred and George. Fred and George had bright red hair, brown eyes, and freckles. The two were identical, and to most people, hard to tell apart.

"Oh no! How could I forget! Ron we have Prefect duties!" Hermione exclaimed, grabbing Ron by the arm.

"Yay!" Ron sarcastically exclaimed, as we he was dragged from the compartment.

Fred and George watched the antics in amusement, before turning to Harry.

"We heard that we are getting new teachers this year, and a new class taught to us too." Fred told him.

"Could be interesting." George said. "It gives us another teacher to prank."

"Your mum would have your heads if you pick on the teachers." Harry told them.

"Only if they find out." Fred told him. "Hey Neville need a place to sit? There is an empty seat next to the blonde girl here."

Harry looked up, and saw Neville at the compartment doorway, and moved to let him in. He turned his head and noticed a girl that he had not seen before. Was she here the whole time? The girl had white blonde hair, and large pale blue eyes. She was reading a magazine upside down and wearing strange glasses.

"Hello Neville." The girl said in an airy voice. "Your plant is looking well."

"Hello Luna." Neville replied awkwardly.

"Um." Harry began.

"You're Harry Potter, are you looking forward to the New Year?" Luna asked.

"Sure, I guess." Harry replied.

"We'll leave you alone, we've got some business to attend to, ta ta." George told them, as Fred and he left the compartment.

The remaining occupants fell silent after that. Luna went back to her magazine, and Neville began to feed his plant. Harry sat back wishing that his friend's Prefect duties would end soon. His thoughts were interrupted by the door sliding open.

"Well, if it isn't Potter. How does it feel to lose out on a Weasley and a Mudblood? I would've thought you would be chosen for Prefect." A voice sneered.

Harry looked up.

"Malfoy." He growled.

Draco Malfoy had pale white blond hair, pale grey eyes, and a pale complexion. Draco was flanked by two boys that looked like Gorillas, but were less intelligent than the actual animal. Draco saw Harry get up from his seat to confront him.

"See this badge, which means I have power over you, and I can take points." Draco told him.

"Hey Malfoy, knock it off or we're going to report you." Ron's voice cut in.

"Weasley." Malfoy barely acknowledged.

Malfoy must have realized that he was outnumbered, and that he could be reported for his behavior, so he left with his goons. Ron and Hermione watched him go, and once he was gone, they joined the other three in their compartment. Luna watched all of them with faint interest.

The remaining time on the train was relatively uneventful. Hermione had a small argument with Luna over the existence of some creature from her magazine, but overall it was not very eventful. One the train stopped, everyone got off of it, the first years went to a Professor that he had never seen before. Harry wondered where Hagrid was, but was distracted from his thoughts.

"Ron and I are taking a carriage for Prefects." Hermione told him.

"Carriages?" Harry asked.

"Yes, didn't you know that fifth years and above are brought to school by horseless carriages?" Hermione asked.

Ron and Harry gave her a blank look.

"Honestly." Hermione huffed.

The Trio reached the carriages, but unlike Hermione said, the carriages were not horseless. He saw black horse like creatures with wings, and blank white eyes. He pulled Ron over and insisted that the horse was there, but Ron could not see it, no matter how much he pointed at it. Hermione got worried, but she could not see it either. The Prefects were called to their carriage, and casting one final worried look at their friend, Ron and Hermione left.

"I can see them." Luna's voice sounded behind him.

Before he could ask, Luna had climbed into the carriage. Seeing that the carriage was the last one, Harry had no choice but to use it. He saw Neville already there with Luna. He settled down, and realized the carriage had not started to leave yet.

"Pardon me, everywhere else was full." A voice said.

Cho Chang, Harry's crush, boarded the carriage. After she got in, the carriage left the area. Harry wished that it was only Cho and him, but he was stuck with Neville and Luna too. He was suddenly embarrassed by them, he hoped she did not think he was best friends with them. Neville and Luna continued what they were doing, oblivious to Harry's thoughts.

The carriage reached the castle, and headed inside. He spotted Ron and Hermione preforming some Prefect duties, so he left them alone. After he sat down, he let his mind wander. He saw Umbridge, the pink toad like woman who wanted to prosecute him for using under aged magic. He got off the trial since he was attacked by Dementors, and Dumbledore helped him prove it. Speaking of the Head Master, he had not seen him yet.

"I hate Prefect duties." Ron complained, sliding in next to Harry.

"That's because you hate hard work." Ginny, Ron's sister, said.

"Shut up Ginny, no one cares what you think." Ron replied.

"Ron! Be nice to your sister." Hermione scolded, as she sat on the other side of Harry.

Ron folded his arms and looked away, while Ginny glared at her brother.

"Who are those people?" Neville asked.

Everyone looked over, and Harry spotted eleven new faces at the Professors' table. They looked like they were around the ages of first years through six years. There were five brown haired people, four black haired people, and two blondes. The oldest black haired boy was sitting next to Snape, and did not look comfortable with that arrangement. They made up a good section of the table, and stood out for being so young.

"Why are those kids up there, and not back here at the tables?" Fred asked.

"I wonder if they are from another school as transfers." George pondered.

Fred was using Ron as a head rest.

"Get off of me!" Ron yelled, pushing his brother off.

"Temper." Fred teased.

"Here comes the Head Master." George said.

Harry was happy to see Dumbledore, because it meant that he was safe from Voldemort. Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort feared. Harry listened as Dumbledore began his speech.

"Hem Hem!" A voice interrupted his speech.

The voice belonged to Umbridge, and Harry tuned her out as she spoke to the students.

"…thank you for that Professor Umbridge, now I have something else to do, before we eat. I have decided to add another class to our curriculum, which is called Pocket Monsters. Let me introduce you to your new Professors."

He waved to the young Professors, and beckoned them to his spot. The brown haired girl went up first, Harry could see that she had green eyes. The other young Professors joined her. The girl cleared her throat and addressed the students.

"My name is Athena, and I would like to introduce you to my fellow comrades." Athena began.

She pointed to a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"This is my cousin Anubis."

Harry saw some female students whisper amongst themselves when Anubis was introduced.

"These are my triplet cousins Diana, Hades, and Luna."

Harry saw black haired and green eyed children.

"From the Unova region, and our pen pals, Ares and her sister Isis, and Zeus and Osirus."

Harry saw two dark haired girls, and two brown haired boys.

"Finally, from the Kalos region, we have twins Setsuna and Wolfram."

Harry saw the only blondes.

"That said, we will each take turns teaching classes, and from there we will decide who we will keep in our classes and who we will no longer teach. We look forward to teaching you." Athena told them.

Once done the new Professors sat down.

"Since all introductions are out of the way, let's enjoy the feast." Dumbledore told them.

Harry began to eat, and listened to the conversations around him.

"I hope that dark brown haired girl teaches us."

"Ares or her sister?"

"Ares, she is really pretty."

"Those triplets were pretty."

"Hades is a boy."

"Really, he looks like a short-haired girl."

"Those blondes look like they could pass off for Malfoys."

"I wonder if that Athena girl and her family are related to Harry Potter."

"I wonder what Pocket Monsters are, it sounds cool."

Harry rolled his eyes at the conversations, and focused on staring at Cho Chang. She was really pretty, and he got lost in staring at her, that he jumped when he was nudged. The person who nudged him was Ron.

"Dinner is over, we are heading back to the dorms now, and you might want to come." Ron told him.

"Where's Hermione?"

"She's leading the first years, she told me to come back and get you."

"Right."

Harry got up to follow Ron out of the Main Hall.

The next day Harry got up to the sound of the other boys that shared his dorm moving around. Harry pulled on his glasses, and saw Ron getting ready to leave the dorm, he was the last one. He pinned his Prefect badge on, and turned towards Harry.

"Hiya mate." Ron greeted him.

"Where is everybody?" Harry asked.

"Everyone is excited about the Pocket Monsters thing, so they all rushed out of here. I heard that there are going to be a list of the Professors, and who they will teach and what time they will teach us." Ron told him. "I want to be one of the first ones."

Harry shook his head in slight amusement, Ron was always trying to outshine his brothers.

"Come on, let's go." Harry said.

Harry had quickly gotten dressed, before they headed down. He wanted to see how the classes would be divided up. When they got to the main hall, everyone was surrounding a wall that had pieces of paper on it. Some students had completely neglected their breakfast, while others ate while they checked where they were on the paper. Harry saw Ron squeeze his way into the crowd.

"Yes! We got Professor Ares!" A seventh year Hufflepuff exclaimed.

"Harry! We are the first class ever to be taught!" Ron exclaimed.

"Really?" Harry asked amused.

"Yeah, we have to share with Slytherin, but the first class is today after breakfast." Ron told him.

Ron went to join Hermione, who was sitting at their table watching the whole thing with an annoyed air. Harry joined them and began to eat. Ron was telling the slightly envious Fred, George, and Ginny about their luck.

"Honestly, everyone is acting like animals." Hermione grumbled.

Harry heard her, and couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone is just excited about the whole thing." Harry replied.

Hermione looked at him. "It probably doesn't hurt that all the Pocket Monster Professors could be models."

Harry shrugged, it was true, they could be models but that did not matter to him.

Ron shoveled down his food, waved to his siblings, and rand towards the Pocket Monster classroom. Hermione finished at a slower pace, wiped her mouth before bidding everyone farewell, and went to the new class. Harry heard her yell at some students who were rushing to get the best seats in the class. Harry finished his breakfast, and went to class.

"I can't wait!" Harry heard some students say.

"I am so happy that the fifth year is being taught first, we can rub it in the other students' faces!"

Harry entered the room after them, and joined Hermione and Ron. The class was split into the Slytherin fifth years on one side, and Gryffindor on the other. Harry heard other students around him whispering about the new class, and quieted down when Athena opened the door to the classroom. When Athena walked past Harry, he saw that she seemed to be about the same height as him, and it suddenly felt weird to have such a young Professor. Athena made her way to the desk, and Harry noticed that she had a stack of books next to her.

"Hello class, I would like to welcome you to the world of Pokemon…" Athena began.

Hermione's hand shot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss..?" Athena asked.

"Granger. I thought this was the Pocket Monster class." Hermione said.

"Pokemon is the shorter version, and the one we refer to the most." Athena told her. "Anyway, today we will learn the basics of our culture, so to speak, and what a Pokemon is. However, this class is also a test, to determine who will make it through to the rest of the year."

Harry sat up straighter, Ron looked startled, and Hermione pulled out some parchment, there was murmuring amongst the students.

"Quiet!" Athena told them.

The class fell silent.

"You see not all of you will make a cut to become Pokemon trainers, and my fellow Professors for this class and I are going to decide who will make the cut." Athena told them. "That means that not all of you will continue this class after we have made our decision. That said, let's begin."

Athena pointed at the books.

"These books cover the regions that most Pokemon come from. There is the Kanto region, the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region, the Unova region, and the Kalos region. When you get through the first few classes, each of us will teach a specific region. I hope you all are taking notes on this."

There was a scramble of students pulling out Parchment and quills.

"Currently there are now over seven hundred Pokemon. Each Pokemon is separated into different type classes, but I will go into more detail with that when we get there. In most regions the age a person can become a Pokemon trainer is the age of ten…"

"That's younger than becoming Hogwarts students." Neville blurted out.

Athena gave him an annoyed look.

"Ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting me."

The Slytherins laughed when Neville's face turned red.

"Ten points from Slytherin." Athena told them. "Now where was I, oh yes, the age for most regions to become a Pokemon trainer is ten years old. At that age you are considered an adult, and can legally marry, however you can get arrested as well. Now let's talk about the Pokemon. Trainers can carry only six Pokemon on them at a time, but they can have as many Pokemon as they want total. Most trainers will catch more than one Pokemon, because for some Pokemon gender can affect appearance of that Pokemon. Other reasons to catch more than one Pokemon are due to their natures, and some can turn out to be better in battle than their 'littermate.'

Back to the regions though, because before you can even become a Pokemon trainer, you will get a starter Pokemon. This Pokemon will be your very fist Pokemon you own, and it will help you capture other Pokemon. Trainers meet with the Professor of that region, and select a Pokemon that is either a Fire type, Grass type, or Water type. Fire is weak to water, Grass is week to fire, and Water is weak to grass. Trainers get to choose the Pokemon they want to travel with, however in this class, starters will be chosen for you. We will take everyone's personalities into account and select the starter Pokemon that way."

Athena paused and pulled out a red and white ball that had a button in the middle.

"This is called a Pokeball, Pokemon will be captured with this, and I will go in more detail in capturing a Pokemon the next class after talking about types. Pokeballs come in more than one type, but this is a basic one that most trainers use. Those types of Pokeballs we bring here that are not the basic ones will have to be paid for, so if you want a certain Pokeball you will have to save up."

Athena tossed the Pokeball into the air, and a ray of light flashed throughout the room. When it cleared, Harry saw a blue and cream badger like creature, with flames coming out it it's shoulders. It's eyes were a golden yellow, and it stared at them.

"This is my starter Pokemon that I chose from the Johto region, he is a Typhlosion. I named him Inferno, and he had three evolutionary stages. His fist stage was Cyndaquil, followed by Quilava, and now Typhlosion. Some Pokemon evolve through leveling up, others from stones, or friendship, while others do not evolve at all. There is a new evolution as well, but those you continue will learn about that later. Some Pokemon only have one evolution, some have more, and some have less. Now, here is the fun part of class, we will have a Pokemon battle."

Harry and the rest of the students looked at each other.

"From what I can see from the uniforms here, you all are split into different houses, or types, so I have decided to select one of you from each house to use my Pokemon to have a Pokemon battle. This will help you understand battles better, versus listening to me bore you with the details. I will close my eyes and pick two of you at random."

Athena closed her eyes and pointed at the Slytherins first. Her pointer finger ended up on Malfoy. She opened her eyes, and beckoned him to the front of the class. She closed her eyes and pointed to the Gryffindor side of the class and her pointer finger landed on Ron. She opened her eyes and beckoned Ron over to her.

"Mr. Weasley and Mr. Malfoy are going to be the first ever Hogwarts students to engage in a Pokemon battle."

Ron's face paled, but Harry gave him a thumbs up, and mouthed that he could do it.

"I will keep Inferno out, so that means they only have five Pokeballs to choose from. Mr. Malfoy, you will go first, and Mr. Weasley you will go after him."

Malfoy sauntered over and grabbed one of the Pokeballs, and Ron chose a Pokeball after him.

"Let's make some room." Athena said, pushing her desk back.

She pointed to Malfoy to go to one side of the room, and Ron was sent to the other. Harry and the rest of the students had a good view of the battle that was ready to start. Ron looked nervous, while Malfoy looked confident. Athena stood to the side.

"In this corner we have Mr. Draco Malfoy." Athena announced. "And in this corner with have Mr. Ronald Weasley. Let the Pokemon battle begin!"

Malfoy tossed the Pokeball he had chosen into the air, and Ron did the same. There was a flash of light, before the Pokemon was revealed. Malfoy had a plant like Pokemon that was yellow with green leaves. Ron's Pokemon was an orange fox like creature with a yellow tail, neck tuft, and a yellow tuft on his head.

"Mr. Malfoy has a Weepinbell and Mr. Weasley has a Flareon."

Athena gave each of them a sheet of paper.

"These are moves that they know. Begin!"

"Weepinbell! Poison Powder!" Malfoy commanded.

The attack hit Flareon, and the Pokemon began to stagger in pain. Ron looked worried, and looked at the sheet of paper to use an attack against Weepinbell. His eyes lit up, and he shouted out his command.

"Flareon! Fire Spin!" Ron yelled.

The fire circled Weepinbell, and took what looked like half of the Pokemon's health. Flareon staggered in pain from the poison, but stayed standing. The flames on Weepinbell flared, and the Pokemon seemed to grow weaker.

"Weepinbell! Stun Spore!" Draco yelled.

The attack hit Flareon, and the Pokemon was unable to move.

"Flareon! Use Ember!" Ron shouted.

Flareon was not as stunned as Harry had thought, because a blast of flames flew from its mouth. It hit Weepinbell, and with a pained cry, Weepinbell fell to the ground. Flareon stayed standing, although purple bubble appeared around it from the poison.

"Weepinbell is unable to battle, Mr. Weasley wins. Fifty points rewarded to Gryffindor!" Athena announced.

Athena healed both Pokemon, before putting them away in their Pokeballs. Malfoy went back to his seat and let out a huff. Ron staggered back to where Harry and Hermione were, and sat down.

"Before you leave for your next class, I have a test for you all to take so I can see where you stand. For Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Weasley this will be considered extra credit for them. When you are done, hand in your papers."

Harry looked down at his paper, it had questions about certain things, how they felt about Pokemon, how they would act as trainers, etc. Harry answered each one truthfully, and took his time on it. Hermione was the first one done, and she handed in the paper. She was dismissed early from class. Soon the rest of the students were dismissed from class, Harry was part of the last group to leave class.

The rest of the day was pretty normal, except between classes Harry could hear students talking about Pokemon. Due to having a new class, Defense Against the Dark Arts was postponed, so that meant no Umbridge today. Before he knew it, it was dinner time, and Harry heard the buzz of conversation. Most of it was related to Pokemon, but some people were talking about other things. Before dinner started, Dumbledore addressed them.

"The Pocket Monster Professors would like to make an announcement." Dumbledore told them.

He stepped aside, and Athena took the stand.

"Today we have asked students to demonstrate a battle for us to learn more about the subject. We have decided that although there were others classes and other students were victorious in battle, we have decided that one person will be given this precious reward. Mr. Ronald Weasley, please come here so we can present you with your prize."

Harry saw Ron get to his feet, while his face grew pale. All the students, was well as the Professors, watched as he approached Athena. Once Ron reached her, Athena pulled out an egg that was rather large.

"As a reward for being the first victorious student in the first Hogwarts Pokemon battle, we present this egg to you Mr. Weasley. We are confident that you will do a good job in raising this little one."

Athena stepped back, and Ron turned to the students, his ears were bright red. Fred and George started the cheer, and soon the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs joined. Harry was sure he cheered the loudest of all, he was happy for his friend. Maybe this would build the confidence that he did not have.

"You are amazing." Harry told Ron, once his friend joined them back at the table.

Ron clutched the egg to him with one hand, and used his other hand to eat. Fred came over and ruffled his hair, and George patted him on the back. Other students came over to take to Ron, and Ron was lost in his new found popularity. Harry did not care, he was glad that Ron did not feel like he was in his shadow for once. Harry could see Malfoy looking angry about the whole thing, but Harry did not care. Ginny looked annoyed too, so Harry decided to talk to her later. Harry blushed when Cho Chang came to the table and asked Ron if she could hold the egg, Ron did not let the egg go for anyone.

"Hi Cho." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, I hope we all get eggs soon, or Pokemon in general. Professor Anubis taught our class. I can't wait to see if I make it to the next class."

Harry just stared at Cho, and did not realize his elbow was now in the butter.

"See you later Harry." Cho waved.

Harry watched her leave, and it was almost five minutes after she left, when he realized his elbow was in the butter. He removed his elbow, and wiped it off with a napkin. No one else used the butter for the rest of the night.

"Today was amazing!" Ron said, once they were in the dorm room.

Harry watched as Ron covered the egg up with a blanket, and made sure it would not fall off the bed.

"Yeah, it really was, I can't wait for tomorrow." Harry replied.

Ron grinned before climbing into his bed.

"I wonder what Pokemon will hatch, will it be one we've seen, or another one completely?" Ron pondered.

"You know, you are the first student to ever own a Pokemon." Neville piped up. "You are really lucky."

"Yeah, I guess I am." Ron replied, giving an affectionate look to the egg.

Harry smiled, this year was off to a good start, and he knew it would get even better.

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I know that Ares and Osirus are spelled wrong, but since I used that spelling in the games I am going to keep it that way. The thing with Ron being the first one to own a Pokemon is partly due to my favoritism of his character, and partly a way to show that Ron is not very confident in himself. I believe that Harry would not mind if he was pushed aside for once to let Ron shine. Hermione and the other students will make more of an appearance as well. I already have the starters for the students planned, and the next chapter will reveal what Ron got in the egg. Thank you for reading, and I hope to see you all again in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I am still in a Pokemon kick, as well as a small Harry Potter kick, so I decided to post the next chapter to this story. Please enjoy. ^_^

**A Lesson in Pokemon**

The next day the students were buzzing with excitement about the Pokemon classes. Harry could not wait, because the Gryffindors and the Slytherins would be taught first again. Harry looked over at Ron, who cradled the Pokemon egg in his arms. When Harry, Hermione, and Ron sat down, Ron held the egg in his left arm while he ate with his right. Hermione was watching the exchange with an amused air around her. Harry noticed that some students gave Ron an envious look as they passed him, but Ron was so enthralled with the egg, he did not notice.

"I don't see why the Pokemon Professors chose you of all people to get the first Pokemon, even if it is an egg." Ginny sniffed, when she joined them.

"Shut up Ginny, I am not rubbing it in your face am I?" Ron retorted.

Ginny opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a cracking sound. The entire Great Hall fell silent, as they looked for the source of the noise. All eyes fell on Ron and his egg. The Pokemon inside was hatching, and Harry and the other students leaned in closer to Ron. Ron held the Pokemon in his lap, and watched as his Pokemon started to emerge from the egg.

"It's so cute!" Harry heard most female students exclaim.

The Pokemon was a fox like creature; it was purple with a white muzzle. It had red eyes, and red ear tufts. Harry could have sworn he saw sparkles coming from it briefly. The Pokemon Professors came over to get a closer look at the Pokemon, and Harry heard a noise emerge from Professor Setsuna's mouth that was not quite human. She sounded angry, but Harry was not sure why. Professor Wolfram took her to the side, and the brother and sister started a heated discussion. Professor Athena walked back to the Professor's table, and Professor Dumbledore moved aside so she could address the students.

"Mr. Weasley has a Pokemon from the Kalos region, and it is known as a Fennekin. Fennekins are pretty much the mages of the Pokemon world, and this one in particular is a shiny. We will go over the rest in class if you have any questions, now Mr. Weasley, please come up here with your Fennekin, and tell us the name you will give him." Athena said.

"It's a boy? How can you tell?" Hermione asked.

Harry noticed that if the other Professors were not as amazed themselves over the events, everyone would have been scolded for the students not doing as they were told.

"That Fennekin egg came from Setsuna's Delphox, and all the babies are still registered in her Pokedex." Professor Wolfram told them, holding up his sister's Pokedex.

Harry could see that Professor Setsuna was still steaming about earlier.

"Like I said before, Fennekins are considered the mages among the Kalos regions. The other two are Froakie the 'ninja' Pokemon, and Chespin the 'warrior' Pokemon. Now, does Mr. Weasley have a name for his new shiny Fennekin?" Athena interrupted them.

Everyone turned to look in Ron's direction. Harry wanted to see what Ron would name the Pokemon too. Ron held the Pokemon in his arms, and stared back at everyone.

"So, it is a Mage?" Ron asked.

Athena nodded.

"I will name Merlin." Ron said.

Harry heard the Fennekin, no now Merlin, let out a happy little barking type noise.

"Now students, after this little incident, we still have school to attend. Finish your breakfast and head to your first classes." Dumbledore told them.

Harry saw most of the students run back to their tables to eat. He noticed it was the fifth year Gryffindors and Slytherins, who were having the Pokemon class right after breakfast. The other students, no matter which house they belonged to, surrounded Ron and gushed over Merlin. Ron took his new found fame in stride.

Once breakfast was over, everyone rushed to their classes. Some did not want to be late for their classes with the other Professors, and others wanted to get a good seat in the Pokemon class. Harry was among the ones that got the first row in the Pokemon class. Hermione slipped in next to him, and Ron slipped in on the other side. Draco and his goons got the first row seats on the Slytherin side.

"Where is Professor Athena?" Lavender asked another student.

Harry looked around the room, Professor Athena was not there. The students began to whisper amongst themselves, wondering where she could be. The door opened, and everyone looked over at it. Instead of Professor Athena coming through the door, it was Professor Wolfram.

"Good morning class." Wolfram told them as he walked in.

Being close up to the Professor, Harry noticed some things about him. He was sure he was not the only one weirded out being taught by a twelve year old, but that was not the only thing he noticed. Wolfram was fairly tall and very thin for his age, and even though the other Professors were good looking, Wolfram and his twin sister could be models. Wolfram had pale blonde hair and pale skin, along with bright pale blue eyes. He wore a nice blue suit, which had a white shirt, and a blue tie. He carried a stack of books in his arms, which he handed out to the students, before sitting at the desk.

"I will be teaching the class today, the other Pokemon Professors and I have agreed to take turns in teaching each of the years assigned to us. Today I am taking over Miss Athena's year. Today I will be teaching all of you the different starters for each region, and the types of Pokemon that are available." Professor Wolfram began.

Harry noticed that like Professor Athena, Wolfram had only six Pokeballs on his desk.

"Professor Wolfram, why do Professor Athena and you only have six Pokeballs at a time?" Hermione asked.

Wolfram looked at her, before he answered her.

"Trainers can only carry six Pokemon on them at a time, but they can own more than that. Their other Pokemon are held for them, while they carry around the six they choose. Many trainers rotate their teams, as well as choose Pokemon that will best benefit them at the time." Wolfram answered.

Wolfram turned to the board, and Harry saw notes for the lesson on the board.

"Please take out some Parchment, if you haven't done so already, and pay attention." Wolfram told them.

There was a scramble while everyone pulled out their parchment and feather quills.

"For years there were only seventeen classes of Pokemon known to the world, but in my region the Kalos region, there was the new Fairy type class. The other class types are Normal, Fire, Water, Grass, Electric, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Ground, Flying, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, Dragon, Dark, and Steel. Some Pokemon are dual type, but we will cover that in the next class. Now, let's cover the regions and their starter Pokemon." Wolfram told them.

Harry saw him pause to make sure the students finished up their notes, before going into the next topic.

"The regions that are listed are the Kanto region, the Johto region, the Hoenn region, the Sinnoh region, the Unova region, and the Kalos region. In each region there are three started Pokemon that cover the Grass, Fire, and Water type. Now open your books to page three of your textbooks to see what the Pokemon I tell you look like. The Kanto region has Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle. The Johto region has Chikorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile. The Hoenn region has Treecko, Torchic, and Mudkip. The Sinnoh region has Turtwig, Chimchar, and Piplup. The Unova region has Oshawott, Snivy, and Tepig. Finally, the Kalos region has Fennekin, Froakie, and Chespin. Your books cover the next stages of evolution for each one, and I want you to write which Pokemon you would like to have for yourself if you pass to the next level of our training." Wolfram told them.

Harry noticed that Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes Miss Granger?" Wolfram asked.

"Why are we covering all of this, and what is the next level?" Hermione asked.

"It is good to learn the basics before we go into more detail on the subject. I am sure Athena has told you that not all of you are going to make it to the next few classes. We are being very selective on whom we will train to be Pokemon masters, and if you do not fit our qualifications, then we will cut you from the classes. Originally the plan was for us to combine the different houses and grades into one class. However, we were not able to combine the classes that way, since the students were supposed to be in different classes, and that plan fell through. The new plan is that while we have classes with the students that make it, the others that did not make it will have a free period to catch up on their homework." Wolfram told her.

Harry heard some students complain under their breath about that decision being unfair, but they did not voice it.

"I will give you a half hour to write about which Pokemon starter you want to have, and then we will continue our lesson." Wolfram told them. "Mr. Weasley is excused from this project, since he already has his starter Pokemon."

Harry took out his book and parchment, but did not know what to write. He glanced over to Hermione, who was making detailed lists of the Pokemon she was interested in. Harry looked over to Ron, who seemed to be sketching pictures of Merlin; the Pokemon had fallen asleep on his lap. Harry glanced behind him, and saw Neville drawing the starter Pokemon he wanted, they were all Grass types. Dean and Seamus were focused on their own papers, and writing the Pokemon they wanted on the paper. Harry glanced at the book, and began to write down his top choices.

"The half hour is up; please turn in your papers." Wolfram told them.

The papers were gathered and handed to Wolfram, who placed them to the side.

"All right, does anyone care to guess what Pokemon are used for?" Wolfram asked.

Hermione's hand shot up in the air.

"Yes Miss Granger." Wolfram called on her.

"Pokemon can be used for companionship and fighting?" Hermione asked.

"That is correct, ten points to Gryffindor. Anyone else?" Wolfram asked.

"For protection?" Malfoy sneered.

"Even though you spoke out of turn, the answer is yes to that as well, five points to Slytherin." Wolfram told them.

Wolfram looked at the clock.

"Look at the time, class is over; please return all the books to the desk. They are all numbered, so don't try to sneak it out of this classroom. Everyone will have one more class before the decisions will be made. Mr. Weasley, here is a permission slip; it allows you to take Merlin with you to your other classes. Everyone else will get the same slip later on when they are chosen to be Pokemon trainers. Goodbye and have a good afternoon."

Harry looked at his schedule, the Defense Against the Dark Arts was next, and so Harry would have his first class with Umbridge. Harry spotted Ron cradling a sleepy looking Merlin in his arms; he held the permission slip in his right hand. Hermione was rushing a bit ahead of them to the next class. Harry held back, because he was not too keen on seeing Umbridge again. Ron seemed too focused on Merlin to care about their next class and their new Professor.

"Hurry up you two!" Hermione called to her friends.

Harry walked faster to his next class. He sat down in the front with Neville, and since the tables only held two students at a time, Ron sat behind him with Merlin in his arms. Umbridge barged into the room shortly after the last student was seated. She carried a stack of books with her.

"Wands away!" She told them. "It has come to my attention that none of you had a proper professor teaching you. Especially that mangy half-breed you had in the third year."

Harry tensed up at her insult towards Professor Lupin.

"Now, read the pages I assigned to you on the board, and then we will discuss the material you just read." Umbridge told them.

Harry looked at the book, and realized the cover looked like it was drawn for children younger than them. He opened the book, and began to read the first page, before slamming it shut in annoyance. He shoved the book to the side.

"What is the matter Mr. Potter?" Umbridge demanded.

"How is this going to help us against Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"I don't know what mad thing you are on about, but I assure you Voldemort is not going to harm you, since he is still dead." Umbridge told him. "Now be a good little boy and read your book."

Harry began to seethe.

"Voldemort is back, and these books won't help us defend ourselves against him or his followers!" Harry shouted at her.

Umbridge glared at him, before she sent a note magically to an unknown source.

"Professor McGonagall will like to see you." Umbridge told Harry and a soft voice.

Harry stood up, and kicked his chair on the way out. He almost stormed back in when Umbridge turned to Ron, who still had Merlin in his lap. Umbridge had caught him though, and slammed the door shut. Harry rushed to McGonagall to tell her about Umbridge.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why Professor Umbridge insisted that I see you right away?" Professor McGonagall asked him.

"I told her Voldemort was back, and that the books she had us read would not help us against him. When I left she was getting ready to go after Ron." Harry blurted out to her.

Harry watched as Professor McGonagall let out a sigh, before she gave him a firm look.

"Mr. Potter, people like Professor Umbridge cannot be reasoned with, I suggest keeping you anger under control around her." Professor McGonagall told him.

Before she could say anything else, Ron entered the room with Merlin.

"Yes Mr. Weasley?" Professor McGonagall asked. "Please don't tell me you were sent here for the same reason as Mr. Potter."

"I didn't do anything!" Ron denied. "Merlin did."

Professor McGonagall let out a sigh.

"Do I want to know what happened?" McGonagall asked, more to herself than them.

Ron began to explain what happened.

"After Harry left, Professor Umbridge began to yell at me for having a 'filthy pet' in her classroom. I showed her that I had permission to carry him around, but she would not listen. She woke up Merlin, he got mad, and set her on fire." Ron finished.

Harry had to bite back a laugh, and McGonagall seemed like she was having the same problem, but managed to control herself.

"You two are dismissed, but Harry take my warning into account, I am sure you do not want to be late for Professor Snape's class." Professor McGonagall told them.

She shooed them out of the office.

"I wish I had seen that." Harry told Ron.

The image of a tiny foxlike baby Pokemon setting a Pink toad on fire was amusing to him.

"It was funny, until I got in trouble." Ron told him.

Harry reached over and patted Merlin on the head, said Pokemon had fallen back to sleep.

"There you two are!" Hermione said when she greeted them. "Let's get inside, before all three of us get into trouble."

The three of them, including Merlin, sat around one cauldron. Professor Snape came in moments later, and his appearance made Neville flinch slightly. Even though Neville had faced a Boggart that took his form in the third year, the poor Gryffindor was still nervous around him. Professor Snape gave Merlin a glance before going to his desk.

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety four; you will be following the instructions on that page. Turn in your potions when you are done." Snape told them.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione each started the process of creating their potions. Merlin watched the entire process from the Ron's bag, which was sitting on a stool. The baby Pokemon sniffed at some of the ingredients as they were being prepared. Harry noticed that the flame for Ron's cauldron was going out, and it seemed that Merlin noticed it too, because a jet of flames emerged from the Pokemon's mouth. Merlin's actions caught Snape's attention, and the Professor walked over.

"At least one the living things on this side of the room have passing intelligence." Snape sneered. "The flames are very important for this potion, so try not to screw up."

Snape turned his back to turn away, and Harry saw Merlin open his mouth again. It took a few seconds for Harry to realize that Merlin intended to set Professor Snape on fire. Before the Pokemon could do anything, Ron clamped his hand over the Pokemon's mouth.

"Turn in your potions, and I will grade them, to make see who has screwed up and who has not." Snape told them. "You are all dismissed."

Harry gathered up his potion to turn in to Snape, and the rest of the students did the same. Merlin climbed on to Ron's shoulder as he made his way to Snape's desk to turn in his potion for the class. Harry turned in his potion, and stood to the side to wait for Ron and Hermione. After a few minutes Hermione joined him, and they waited for Ron. Harry could not but feel some amusement when he saw Merlin give Snape what would be considered a glare. When Ron turned his back after turning his potion in, merlin twisted around to peer over his shoulder and continue his glaring at Snape.

"Merlin, knock it off." Ron told him.

Merlin obeyed and settled into Ron's arms.

"So, which class do we have next?" Harry asked.

"The Care for Magical Creatures class, with that Professor that is replacing Hagrid." Hermione told him.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to their next class. Harry huffed in annoyance when he saw the Slytherins. This was the third class today where they had to share a classroom with them. The only class they did not have with them was Umbridge's class.

"Hello class, settle down, we have much to learn today. Professor Hagrid has left a schedule for us to follow." Professor Grubbly-Plank told them.

Harry watched as the Professor looked over Hagrid's notes. A noise caused half of the students to turn their heads to look for the source of the noise. Harry spotted the Pokemon Professors, but he noticed after a few seconds that not all of them were there. Professor Athena and Professor Ares were missing from the group. That was not all Harry saw, he saw creatures that he had never seen before playing around in the field. He saw two black fox-dog-cat like creatures running around, they were black. One had red eyes, and yellow rings on its shoulders, black legs, tail, and forehead. The other one had yellow eyes and had blue rings on its shoulders, back legs, tail, and forehead. There were other creatures around as well, but they were blurs as they ran around the school grounds. Professor Grubbly-Plank took one look at the activity, and ran over to the group.

"Professors! Would you mind helping me teach my class?" Professor Grubbly-Plank asked.

The Pokemon Professors looked at him.

"Sure, we don't mind, come on over, it will give you all a good chance to meet some more Pokemon." Zeus answered.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins headed over to them, and settled in to wait for the class to start. They did not have to wait long, because all the Professors called their Pokemon back to their Pokeballs and turned to them once that was done. Professor Grubbly-Plank settled in to listen to the class as well. This time, it was Professor Setsuna to teach the class.

"Before we start, let it be known that this class won't count as the last class for some of you." Setsuna began. "You can consider this class on the house, and something that would help you in the long run. I hope you have your parchment and quills ready."

There was a rustling sound as students pulled out the supplies they needed.

"Also, this won't be a normal class; this will be a questions and answers type of thing, so fire away." Setsuna told them. "Don't forget to take notes though."

Hermione's hand was the first one to shoot up into the air.

"Yes, Miss Granger?" Setsuna asked.

"What were those black Pokemon we saw? Why did they have different colors when they were the same creature?" Hermione asked.

"Those Pokemon were known as Umbreon, they are dark types, and to get them you evolve an Eevee with high friendship at night." Setsuna told them. "The reason why they were separate colors is due to the fact the one was shiny and the other was not."

"Which one was shiny, and which one wasn't?" Neville asked.

"The one with yellow rings was the normal one, and the one with blue rings was the shiny." Setsuna replied.

"Can we see the rest of the Pokemon you had with you?" Dean asked.

"Sure." Setsuna said.

Setsuna and the other Pokemon Professors released their Pokemon. Harry saw a Delphox, which was Merlin's final evolution, and some other Pokemon he did not recognize. The two Umbreon were the only ones he recognized besides the Delphox.

In Setsuna's team there was a pink creature with bows and blue eyes, next to it was the same creature, but it was blue with bows and pink eyes. She also had a blue frog in her party, as well as two lion creatures, along with a red bird like creature. The Delphox belonged to Professor Wolfram, and his other Pokemon included the same pink creature as Setsuna's along with a bipedal bird like creature, he also had two butterflies with different patterned wings, finally he had a fairy like creature holding a flower. Since everyone began to crowd in to get a better look, Harry did not see the other Pokemon that the other Professors had.

"These Pokemon seem weak." Draco sneered.

"Not all of them are, and besides we are rotating our teams to give each of our Pokemon some tender loving care." Setsuna explained.

The class went on for another hour, and before Harry knew it, the class was over, everyone was reluctant to leave. However, since it was close to lunch, everyone was hungry. All the students headed to the main hall, along with the Pokemon Professors. After Harry ate, he went to a couple more classes before it was time for dinner. After eating dinner the students filed to their dorm rooms, where they talked about their day. Everyone could not wait to see what who the Pokemon Professors chose to continue to teach.

"That was amazing; I can't wait until Merlin is in his final form." Ron told Harry.

The two of them climbed into their beds, Harry smiled when he noticed that Merlin had not been returned to his Pokeball. The fox Pokemon was curled up at Ron's side once Ron had settled in for the night. Harry settled for the night into his own bed, and as he drifted off to sleep, he concluded that today was not so bad, and he could not wait to see what the future held for him.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** I know that Harry's fifth year does not follow the book exactly, but my idea is the being introduced to a class that does not fit in, kind of screwed everything else up. So, classes that were supposed to happen in a certain order in canon are being changed to fit in the Pokemon classes. Plus, what happened in the fifth book, along with the other books after this, is going to be an alternate universe from it, so don't count on it being exactly like the books. I am going to change some events, and accommodate the Pokemon into the story. I hoped you liked this story, and I hope to see you in chapter 3. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews and the fav's are really appreciate it. Also, the reason Ron has a shiny, is partly due to him being my favorite character, and partly as a joke. The joke is in real life I am still trying to breed for a shiny Fennekin, I am breeding in my X game where Setsuna is the trainer. I have bred over sixty eggs, and I still have no shiny, the joke in the story is that Setsuna was forced to give up one of her eggs to Ron and it turned out to be shiny.

**The End is Near**

Harry woke up the next day, and noticed that Ron was nowhere in sight. He figured that Ron must be off somewhere with Merlin, so he was not too worried. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were almost ready for the day, and Harry realized he was the last up. He quickly got up, and got dressed for the day of classes. While he was ready, he realized that this would be the last class with the Pokemon Professors, until they chose who would advance to the position of trainers.

_I hope I can be a Pokemon trainer, it looks like it would be amazing, plus it could help with the fight with Voldemort!_

Harry left the dorms, and headed towards the great hall to eat. He spotted Ron and Merlin sitting near some impressed first years. Ron was commanding Merlin to light some candles, and the little fox Pokemon seemed thrilled at doing what Ron asked him to do. Harry sat next to Ron and the two exchanged greetings, moments later Hermione joined them and they all began to eat. Out of the corner of his eye, Harry saw that some students were reading the Daily Prophet, but he ignored them in order to focus on his friends.

"Today is the last class for the Pokemon classes; I hope I can become a Pokemon trainer." Hermione said. "It would be an amazing experience."

"Well, we know _someone_ who cheated to become a Pokemon trainer." A voice sneered.

Harry looked up and saw Draco and his two goons Crabbe and Goyle.

"I didn't cheat! It's not my fault that you chose the wrong Pokemon to fight with!" Ron snapped.

Before Draco could say anything, Professor Ares showed up to break up any ensuing fights.

"Mr. Malfoy, take your friends and return to your table." She told them.

Draco stared at the sixteen year old Professor, before he responded.

"Yes ma'am." He said.

Harry watched as the three Slytherins returned to their table. Harry had an idea why Draco did not want to cause too much trouble; he wanted to become a Pokemon trainer. It was something that the whole school wanted to have a chance at being, so everyone was relatively behaved. Once again, after breakfast, the fifth year Slytherins and Gryffindors would be taught in the first class of the day. He also noticed that the Pokemon Professors were huddled together at their table around what appeared to be a list.

"Harry, time to go, class will start in a bit." Ron told him.

Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and walked with Ron and Hermione to their class. Ron and Harry slid into a couple seats, and Hermione slid into a seat next to Lavender. The rest of the Gryffindors and the Slytherins filed in and sat down. Harry noticed that once again, the Pokemon Professor was not present.

"I hope we get Professor Ares, I heard from the seventh years that she is hot." Harry heard a Slytherin tell his neighbor.

"I hope we get Anubis, he is so dreamy." Harry heard Lavender tell Hermione.

Harry saw Hermione roll her eyes at Lavender's comment. The door opened, which pulled everyone out of their conversation. The Professor today was Professor Diana. It was weird for Harry to be taught by an eleven year old, who was shorter than the rest of her class. Professor Diana was dolled up in a rather frilly dress, and she wore a frilly headband that had roses and lace hanging off the sides of it. She even appeared to have some make up on her too. The class watched as she approached the front of the room. She turned to face them.

"As you all know, this is the last class for many of you." She began. "We are making a list now on who will make the final cut, so I won't see all of you later on. Today we will have a few topics to discuss, and I hope you will take notes, even if you aren't going to join us again."

Harry noticed that Diana liked to pose when she spoke, like she kept track of every movement she made. Also, her frilly dress and headband were pink. She reminded him a bit of Umbridge, but in Diana's defense she was a little girl who did not know better yet.

"The topics we will cover includes evolution types, and a little bit of careers for those interested in Pokemon." Diana told them. "First let's cover evolution, there are more than one way to evolve a Pokemon. They include leveling up, friendship, link trades, and stones."

Diana went to the board and pulled down a list that had a Pokemon that Harry never saw before. The Pokemon was yellow with red cheeks, and a lightning shaped tail. It had black tips on it ears, with two brown stripes on its back, and a small patch of brown on the base of its tail. It looked like a yellow rat. Diana pulled out two other charts as well, which showed a similar Pokemon.

"This Pokemon is Pikachu, and the others are Pichu, and Raichu." Diana told them. "Pikachu's pre-evolution is Pichu, and its other evolution is Raichu. Pichu levels up with enough friendship into a Pikachu, and a Thunderstone evolves a Pikachu into a Raichu."

Harry and the other students wrote that down on parchment.

"Another Pokemon that has a large percentage is this Pokemon, I am sure that you have seen a couple of evolutions of it, and that evolution was Umbreon and Sylveon." Diana told them.

Diana pulled down another chart that showed a brown fox/cat creature with a tan neck tuft, and a bushy tail that had a tan tip. Harry saw Umbreon and Sylveon, but he did not recognize the others. The little brown Pokemon could turn into eight different types.

"The brown Pokemon you see is Eevee, and it has eight evolution types, and it requires different evolution tactics."

Diana pointed to a red Pokemon with a yellow hair, neck tuft, and tail.

"This is Flareon, he is a fire type, and evolves with a firestone."

Diana pointed to a blue mermaid type Pokemon, which had a tan neck frill.

"That one is Vaporeon, it is a water type, and evolves with a waterstone."

Diana then pointed to a yellow Pokemon with a white neck tuft.

"That is Jolteon, he is a lightning type, and evolves with a thunderstone."

Diana then pointed to Umbreon, and a purple Pokemon with a red gem on its forehead.

"Umbreon levels up with high enough friendship at night, and Espeon evolves with high enough friendship in the morning. Umbreon is a dark type, and Espeon is a psychic type. You can say that they are the yin and yang to each other."

Diana pointed to a tan and green Pokemon, and a blue Pokemon.

"Those two are Leafeon and Glaceon. Leafeon is a grass type, and Glaceon is an ice type. These two have location based evolutions. If you level up an Eevee near a moss-covered rock it will evolve into a Leafeon. If you level up an Eevee near an ice-covered rock it will evolve into a Glaceon."

Finally, Diana pointed at Sylveon.

"Sylveon is the newest evolution that was discovered, and it was discovered in the Kalos region, where the new Fairy type class was discovered. To evolve it, it has to know a fairy type move, and it has to have at least a level of two hearts in friendship."

Diana went over some other evolutions, and after that, she turned to another topic.

"We are going to train those who pass into Pokemon trainers, but there are other things people can be. They can be Gym Leaders, as well as Champions, and other categories. I will discuss some of my preferences, which is to be a Pokemon Coordinator. I am still a rookie, but I have been scoring at the top of my categories. I even won some ribbons!"

Diana pulled out a chart that showed males dressed up in suits, and girls dressed up in frilly dresses.

"I won't go into detail about all the categories, but some categories include Cool, Cute, Tough, and others. You are judged on the outfit you choose for the Pokemon, their dance routine, and their appeal. Whoever scores the highest wins a ribbon. I joined the Cool, Cute, and Tough contests, and won first place in all three of them. My sister Luna joined and got third or fourth place. She doesn't take the contests as serious as me, so that was a factor in her failings. I have a goal to be an idol in the future."

Harry and the class listened to her a bit more, until class was ended.

"Oh, it's that time already?" Diana asked, more to herself. "At the end of the day, those who pass to the next level and become Pokemon trainers will be posted in the Great Hall. So keep a look out for that. It goes without saying that Mr. Weasley is the first Pokemon trainer in this class. Have a good day!"

Harry could not concentrate on the rest of his classes that day, and was surprised he did not get detention for it. His mind was focused on the prospect of becoming a Pokemon trainer. Lunch came and went, along with the classes. Finally, dinner came, and the list for the next Pokemon classes was posted. Harry, and the rest of the students crowded around the list, and realized it was split by years and classes.

"Harry! Our class is over here!" Hermione called.

Harry went over, and read for his name, his heart dropped when he did not see it.

_Yes! I am going to be a Pokemon Trainer!_

Harry spotted his name at the bottom of the list, his heart soared, and he could now join Ron in the ranks of the Pokemon trainer elite!

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The next chapter will cover who passed, and what Pokemon those who passed with get. Also, the thing with Diana, and her sister Luna is based on my games. I got Pearl and Platinum around the same time, and in Platinum I played the Pokemon Coordinator thing for the first time, I kept on getting third or fourth place. When I got to that point in Pearl, I knew how to play that part of the game, and won first place in all the categories I chose. Diana was in Pearl, and Luna was in Platinum. Thank you for reading and see you in the next chapter! ^_^


End file.
